Pink Wings
by KikkyChan
Summary: Request fulfilled for Twiloft. Seme!Pit and Link pairing. When Pit sees Link sitting alone he decides to give him some company. Link is fascinated with Pit's wings, even more so when they turn pink when he's embarrassed. A small kiss eventually turns into something more. Possibly a play with a wing kink, and yaoi. All warnings inside.


**A/N) Alright, been awhile since I have written something like this. Shameless PWP. To the person who requested this I hope this is everything you wanted it to be. Sorry it took longer than expected, but I hope you enjoy this for what it is. So here you go Twiloft! **

**To everyone else) This is shameless PWP. Seme!Pit for the win. The characters are OOC, that's why this is fanfiction, but I wouldn't want to offend someone! So yeah, yaoi (boys having consensual sex), and probably way to many Pink references for comfort. But the requester calls the ship Pink and I thought it was a really cute idea! **

Blue eyes were staring at the boy sitting alone in the courtyard. The lone boy was very attractive, with long blonde hair, and a very tight physique. The blue eyed boy watching, hummed in appreciation. Pit continued to watch from the porch connected to his room. He wondered why someone like Link, who was friendly and attractive, always seemed so alone. Sure, his friend Zelda would be with him, but only sometimes. His other friend, Sheik, was always with the Princess. Pit decided such a nice guy shouldn't be alone. Sure, he only really knew Link's name, and the incredible power behind getting rammed by his shield, but he wanted to get to know him more. He outstretched his wings, and hopped over the rail of the deck. He drifted over, and hovered in front of Link. Slowly, he lowered down onto his feet. He flashed a smile "Hi."

Link looked up with wide blues eyes. He stared at the winged boy, and gave him a wave. Pit had heard the...elf maybe, boy was shy, but that was okay. He sat next to him "I'm Pit. You probably know that since you have beaten me in a fight. You're Link, right?"

The blonde nodded.

"Well, nice to meet you in a non hostile way." Pit chuckled, and Link nodded in agreement. They sat in silence for awhile, and finally Link said something in a soft voice. Pit perked up "I'm sorry, what?"

Link huffed, and looked at the brunette. His cheeks were dusted pink "A-are you an angel?"

Pit giggled "Yes. Yes I am. I am an angel from Skyworld."

"Can I touch?" his face lit up "Your wings I mean."

Pit turned around to give Link a good view of his feathery appendages. Link reached up tentatively, and ran his fingers through the soft downy feathers. Pit let out a soft moan as he felt those soft fingers. His wings twitched involuntarily, and outstretched. He was embarrassed by the moan, and his wings turned a soft pink. Link gasped, and pulled his hand back.

"What's wrong?" The angelic boy asked.

"Pink...they are pink." Link stuttered out.

Pit chuckled "It happens. I'm sorry. When I get embarrassed they go pink."

Link's cheeks flushed up again. He heard footsteps, and looked up to see Sheik walking up "Good afternoon, Hero. The princess is requesting you come see her."

Link rolled his eyes "For the last time Sheik, it's Link."

"Oh, of course. My apologies, Link." Sheik said with a respectful bow. Then he began to walk away.

Link turned back to Pit "I have to go. I'm sorry."

"It's alright," Pit rose to his feet, and ruffled his wings "I'll see you later, right?"

Link gave a nod, and sprinted towards Sheik.

* * *

Day after day, when Pit would see Link alone, he would go sit with him. It always ended the same. Link would always ask to touch the soft feathery wings. One day, they decided to train together, and Pit had pulled off his shirt, and trained in just his tight black shorts. Link was amazed that the wings were really attached. He drifted his fingers down the skin between the wings. Pit moaned loudly, and his wings fully outstretched. He clamped a hand over his mouth, and his whole face, and wings turned pink. "I'm, I'm so sorry. I-I, it's sensitive, and I..."

"It's okay," Link said, his entire face red "I liked it. I like you."

"R-really?"

"Y-yeah."

Pit cupped Link's cheek, and leaned in to kiss those soft looking lips.

The blondes eyes widened, but he eventually kissed back; especially when a soft and hot tongue swept across his lips. He tentatively open his mouth, unsure of what to do. He moaned when the appendage invaded his mouth. Soon, he began to replicate the actions of the angel boy's tongue with his own. Eventually, the need for air became great, and they had to separate.

Pit was panting, staring into those beautiful blue eyes the hero possessed. His pupils were dilated, and breath was coming up in out in short pants and gasps. His hands were twisting the bottom half of his tunic like he was hiding something. Pit quirked a brow in suspicion.

"Link..." He said softly

"I'm sorry...I just...I" Link stuttered around.

"It's alright." Pit said, still holding Link's cheek. He took the other hand, and trailed it down the blonde elf's chest. He smirked when the boy's breath caught in his throat. They knew where this was going. Pit wrapped his arms around Link, and lifted him up, holding him bridal style. "Hold on tight." He whispered in Link's pointed ear.

Then blonde boy nodded, and wrapped his arms around them angel's neck. He felt a breeze on his face, and realized that they were flying. He freaked out, holding tighter to Pit, who just giggled. He turned around in the air, clutching Link to his chest in a more secure way "Are you afraid of heights, Link? It's ok. I have you. My body, and wings are strong."

Link nodded, but waited until Pit touched solid ground before opening his eyes. They were in Pit's room. Pit set the blonde down, and kissed his cheek after leaning up on his toes. Link was a little taller than him.

Link blushed, but smiled. He leaned down, and captured the smaller boys lips with his own. Things escalated quickly, after Pit ran his tongue over the seam of Link's mouth. Entrance was hesitant, but eventually allowed. As the kiss turned into a tongue war, Pit slipped his hands up Link's tunic, feeling all the hardened muscles. He wondered why this boy always wore a shirt. He trailed his hands over ribs, and down the blondes back before finally, grabbing a hold of his perfectly shaped backside. He kneaded the globes, until Link pulled away from the kiss with a soft whimper in his throat.

Pit's eyes widened, thinking he may have freaked Link out by being so forward, but when Link desperately pushed up against him, he realized it was quite the opposite. Link had an erection, and he wanted more. Pit smiled, and quickly divested Link of his belt and tunic. Then, he pushed the boy onto his bed, crawling up to capture his lips again.

Link moaned in the brunettes mouth, and grabbed Pit's hips to grind their lower halves together. Both boys moaned into each others mouth. Pleasure rippling up their spines. Pit's shorts did nothing to hide his erection, and he could care less, feeling Link's own clothed erection grinding onto him. The brunette stood up, one foot on each side of Link, and he hooked his thumbs into the waistband of his shorts. Blue eyes widened, but Link got the point when Pit began to shimmy his shorts down his alabaster colored legs. Link shuffled his own pants off, but when he looked up, Pit was completely bare. He blushed heavily, but then shyly pulled his underwear down. Pit smiled, and sat on Link's sculpted chest.

"Ever done anything like this?" He asked the blonde. He saw Link nod "Top or bottom?" Link blushed brighter,

"B-bottom."

"Perfect." Pit got off of the muscled chest, and pulled open his night table. He searched, until he found what he was looking for. A tube of lubrication. He sat between those tanned thighs, and eyed the swollen organ. He coated his fingers in the liquid, and rubbed his slick fingers against the boy's entrance. Link hissed at the cold, and looked at Pit with nervous eyes.

"Hey, it's okay. I will be easy. I promise. You're too gorgeous to hurt." Pit said, rubbing his clean hand on the blonde's thighs. But Link was still a little nervous. Pit had a cure for that. He leaned down, and dragged his tongue around the head of Link's hardness. That elicited a low groan from the boy. Something about that sound made Pit even harder. He took the whole thing into his mouth. Link twisted sheets in his hand, from the absolute pleasure he was feeling. Link's body was relaxed enough, and Pit decided to push a finger into the willing body.

If someone told Link that one day he would be getting fingered open by a gorgeous brunette angel, while said angel sucked his dick, he might have laughed. Right now, he was a moaning mess. Pit had slender fingers, that felt really nice inside of his body. They stretched him open so good. His whole body feeling full, and with a dull burning sensation. With a sinfully hot and wet mouth, around his sensitive bits. He was panting heavily, his body covered in a thin sheen of sweat, and his hips began moving on their own. So good, so much, and then Pit pulled his mouth away, and stoked something really nice inside of Link. His body jolted. Pit found his prostate, and rubbed against it with his fingers. He wanted to find release, but he knew the tempting angel was teasing him.

Link wouldn't have to wait long. Pit's patience was slowly crumbling. The blonde's beautiful moans, and flushed body was too much. He slowly removed his fingers from the tight hole. He delighted in the pout Link had given. He grabbed the tube of lubrication, and used it to cover his straining, and painfully hard penis. He grabbed Link by the backs of his thighs, and lifted them up before spreading them in an incredibly lewd manner. Link blushed heavily at being so exposed, but the embarrassment passed, when he felt something very hard get shoved into his willing body. He groaned out of pleasure, and the pain rippling up his backside. Pit panted heavily. The tight velvety walls inside of Link, crushed his erection in every pleasurable way imaginable. He held still, one arm on each side of Link's head. He could feel the blonde's hot breathe on his face. He held still, ignoring the pleasure racing up his spine, with a bestial need to ram himself into the tightness until completion. He had to show Link care and adoration, even in a sexual manner. So he waited, patiently.

Link finally felt some of the pressure alleviate from his backside, as his body accommodated the hardness buried inside

"M-move." He panted out, and didn't have to wait long.

Pit pulled out halfway, before gently pushing back in with a deep groan from his throat. Link was insanely tight, and it felt so good! Just a simple move, or small thrust, sent the angel into bliss, and his wings twitched in pleasure.

Link's left leg was twitching from the pleasure coursing through his body. He tried to buck up against the angel. He heard a chuckle, followed by his body being mercilessly pounded into. He moaned loudly, and his body tensed up a considerable amount. Every thrust into his being knocked right against his prostate, and sent his mind spinning in bliss.

Pit put the boy's legs down, and rolled the boy up into his lap. He sat upright with Link in his lap. The panting blonde was filled with embarrassment, but quickly understood, and began to roll his hips. It felt good, and when he got a rhythm, he began bouncing on the length buried inside his body. Link leaned forward, and began to stroke the soft downy feathers on Pit's back. The angel shuddered, and let out a soft groan, lifting his hips up meet the warriors own thrust down. They built a rhythm together. It was amazing. Link couldn't take to much more. He ran his fingertips down the sensitive skin of the brunette's wings. Pit stiffened and shuddered, as he emptied himself into Link. His semen filling the boy up completely. His wings also fully expanded in an almost embarrassing way, but he had no control over it.

He felt bad, and wrapped his hand around Link's neglected length, and pumped it while the boy rode his sensitive, yet still erect length. Eventually, the sensation of being full of semen, still being pounded into, and the hand wrapped around his manhood was too much, and Link threw is head back in bliss as he moaned loudly. Semen shot from the tip of his erection, and he came between their stomachs, and all over the angel's hand.

"I'm sorry." Link panted out.

Pit let out a breathless chuckle "It's fine." He brought the dirtied hand to his mouth, and gave it a lick. "You taste really nice." his face turned pink, and his wings went with it.

"Your wings expanded when you came." Link said with an embarrassed smile "Now they are pink."

"I have no control over them. Sorry if I freaked you out."

Link shook his head "No, it's cute. So, what does this mean for us?"

Pit laid his head on Link's chest, as his rapidly deflating penis was still in the boy, and he sighed "I don't know. Want go be my boyfriend?"

Link chuckled "I would like that. Peach will have a field day with this."

"Why?" Pit asked, looking up at Link.

"Our "ship name" it would be Pink."

Pit giggled, and buried his face into the strong chiseled chest again "Yes, it would be huh? How fitting." He wrapped his wings around them both, forming a warm cocoon "Pink."


End file.
